User blog:Psychomantis108/The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter 1 - Regret
So just under a year ago, the LoNers were still working on Aubeanic Reign, which ended around July/August. We started a sequel RP the night before I went on holiday, so I had less than twenty four hours to introduce and establish my characters before I had to endure two weeks away. During that time, I planned to write a series of pieces that connected into a twenty chapter long story, that would allow my characters to develop and grow as the others moved along, so that I didn't just drop back in inconsiquencially. However, I still found it really difficult to fit my characters into the story and became quite uninspired, pretty damn quickly and then the story ended, shortly after, when a controversial bomb went off disgusting me to the point of packing in. I did spend hours writing this story but I don't consider it to be my best work, I was pretty uninspired and constantly had doubts, feeling like Mona Oakvale was a manic pixy dreamgirl and a few other things that I took issue with. I think that a number of things had beaten me down creatively and on some level I felt more obligated to do this and didn't actually want to. Still, I bought two notepads and spent a lot of money on stationary so that this story could exist and since everyone is doing their own Aube Timeline, I figured that I might as well show people what could have been. So... Yeah, this won't affect Myths of Mundus or anything else, this is literally a copy/paste job from my notepad to my computer. The biggest challenge here is reading my own handwriting... "Oh, really Queenie, how bad could it be?" So Erm... Yeah... I'll also warn you that these will be shorter than my normal pieces, since I'm a much better typer than handwriter. It takes me ages, writing this much by hand, hence why each chapter is barely going to fill one page on an MS Word Document... Okay, so the RP begins with a pact made between Arianna Morgan taking control of the White Gold Tower in New Imperia (the new Imperial city, after the last one was blown up, because it did) and in order to keep control over Tamriel, she made a pact with several people, elevating their statuses in society, so that they could keep control of provinces and act as her enforcers. The group began in Cyrodiil but Frederick Landyt, the enforcer of Skyrim, an undead Pirate Captain, who blighted everything in his path, intercepted them and kidnapped a Dunmer, by the name of Niall. Niall was revealed to be Niall Tira, grandson of Lilly Tira from Legend of Nirn. Niall surrendered, so that no one else would get hurt but Landyt still ordered his people to kill them all before taking the boy and flying away. Niall was put into a cell, with Mona Oakvale, the daughter of Jaryl and Isis Oakvale, who shows little to no concern for him and asks for his food. So the story follows on from there... Chapter 1: Regret Niall didn't get a wink of sleep that night, the hollow feeling in his stomach, the clenching in his chest and the aching in the bridge of his nose. All of which worked together to make sure of this. The Young Dunmer's eyes would occasionally fill up with tears, that would slowly cascade horizontally across his face. He hadn't the physical strength to sit up as the guilt gnawed away at him, eating away at his nerves and muscles, ensuring that he remained in this near vegatative state, like he was locked in. His eyes glanced up, checking to see if his glutonous cellmate's hunger had been sated. He still felt some resentment towards her, not so much for not caring but feigning it to get his gruel. He didn't care abotu food as he would have just thrown it up and he probably refused another bowl if it was handed to him. Once again his eyes returned to Mona as she lay opposite him, curled up on the floor. She looked... Strangely happy... Her legs slowly kicked, shuffling along the ground as she dreamt of something, most likely freedom or mybe revisiting her childhood, frolicking with friends, family, loved ones or maybe a lover. He went back to his depressed slump as he felt that young Bosmer's fingers interlocked with his. He didn't know why he took her hand, she wans't the closest member of the group. Perhaps it was the distance that made him feel safer or... Maybe it was her...? Whatever was his subconscious reason for grabbing that girl's hand, he dwelled on it for the entirety of his first night in Landyt's hospitality. As he closed up his hand, he felt the bosmer's fingers interlock with his own. His heart sank to his stomach and his gut ached as he dwelled on the kindness they had shon him, giving him a bed for the night, hell, giving several people a bed for the night. And he got them killed... As he found himself more familiar with this fact, he found himself feeling even worse, making him ask himself more questions... 'Was it quick?' 'Did they suffer?' 'Will they forgive him?" Category:Blog posts Category:Stories